Summer Flowers And Eternal Lovers
by hetacat500
Summary: Mathias loves Emil but does Emil feel the same? ((Short Summertime fluff drabble.))
Mathias was sitting in the living room. The soft white curtains fluttered in the summer breeze. He was watching Emil from afar. He couldn't help his mind wandering. Emil was outside swinging in the garden on a rope swing with his puffin. The flowers were in bloom around him only adding to the scene. Mathias let out a sigh. He always thought of Emil as more than just a friend. But he never stated that aloud.

All Mathias wanted was to be out there pushing Emil on the swing or enjoying the summer day. But he didn't know if Emil would let him. Emil had if anything a better chance with his friend Xiao. But Xiao didn't feel for Emil as Emil felt for him. 'I know how that feels.' Mathias watched the sun hit Emil with it's warm, hazy, light.

"Oh Emil... I'm right here I'd always love you, Why can't I be the one?"

Emil couldn't hear Mathias. He kept swinging lazily, back and forth. He watched a large bee humming as it landed on an Iris. Mathias saw it too. "That flower's the same color as your eyes..."

Mathias decided to go outside for fresh air. He brought a book and sat on the ground to read it. Emil stopped swinging and was in the tree where the swing hung. He was munching an apple from the tree. Mathias looked up from the book to peek at the younger Icelandic man in the tree. The sun hit him perfectly, like a work of beautiful art.

Mathias just wanted to be next to him. Just once but he knew Emil wouldn't appreciate the company the way he would. Mathias just hummed. Emil heard a soft song sung. He turned and saw Mathias holding a book and singing a soft sweet melody. Emil watched Mathias. His dirty blonde hair looked like and gold-white flame in the bright sunshine.

Emil felt his heart flutter. He was surprised. He'd never seen Mathias like that. Sure he had a nice build, but Emil never felt too attracted t him but now it felt like there was only one thing in the world. He listened to Mathias' song.

"I've always loved you, if only you could know but would an angel like you think twice

I can barely talk right when I'm near you, like you've cast a spell on my heart, I couldn't even describe my thoughts if I tried though.

Maybe I'm crazy, crazy in love with you. If only you saw me as more.

I know you wouldn't fancy a man like me, but Maybe it's not just a fantasy

Oh You're perfect in every way but there's nothing wrong with you except the fact you're not in my arms.

Maybe when I wake from my dream I'll be free of this feeling or maybe you'll be next to me

Emil..."

Emil felt his heart melt with every verse but he said nothing. His cheeks blushed like the soft, pastel pink, roses that grew near where Mathias was sitting. He felt something blossom inside him.

Mathias looked back at Emil to find him staring right at him. Emil had a soft warm look in his eyes and a shade of pink on his cheeks that was as pretty as the one you'd see at sunset. It darkened when their eyes locked. Emil finally broke the silence.

"I never knew you felt that way, I heard everything... It was beautiful."  
It was Mathias' turn to blush. "Oh... Please don't hate me for liking you I'm sor-"  
Emil interrupted Mathias. "Don't apologize. I... I think I feel something... Like a flutter in my chest and a perfect explosion of joy and heartache all at once."  
Mathias smiled. "That's how I feel when ever I look at you... I love you I really do."  
Emil blushed again.  
Mathias continued. "Maybe you like me too?"  
Emil started to understand. "I..I do... More than a friend, More than a crush even."  
Emil climbed down from the tree Mathias took him in an embrace the second his feet hit the grass. "Oh...Emil." Mathias handed the younger a soft bouquet of smiled a little. "They match my eyes... Thank you."  
Mathias' response was a sweet, soft hum. Unusual, coming from he loud Danish man.

Emil placed the flowers on the ground and started to dance slowly and softly with Mathias. They swayed softly and Emil started to hum as well. They stayed like that for what felt like a lifetime before heading inside for dinner.

"I love you Mathias. I didn't realize but I love you I'm sorry for not noticing sooner."

"It doesn't matter as long as we love each other now." He held Emil close and they fell asleep holding each other.


End file.
